With the rapid development of electronic technologies, there are more and more users using electronic devices with touch screens. When the user uses the electronic device with the touch screen, he/she may operate within a corresponding region of the touch screen, so as to access applications installed in the electronic device quickly and conveniently. In the related art, the user may start an application by clicking an icon of the application on the touch screen, such that it is intuitive, quick and convenient to start the application. However, during usage, the application is often started by mistake due to a misclicking of the user. Based on this, the user generally starts the screen lock state to prevent starting the application by mistake. However, when the user wishes to start the application under the screen lock state, he/she may start the application only after unlocking the screen and entering a relevant interface. Thus, the screen lock state brings inconvenience to the user.
In addition, with the improvement of the hardware performance of the electronic device, the user may make multiple applications running simultaneously in the electronic device. However, this wastes a lot of memory resources, and when the user starts a certain application which requires many memory resources, phenomena such as low starting speed and unsmooth start will happen due to insufficient memory resources, thus affecting an experience effect of the user.